Me enamore de ti
by BlueButterfly11
Summary: -Oh dios, me ha besado, EL.-Sabes que te quiero mucho? -Ojala estes embarazada nena-dijo el tocandome el vientre. -Me obligaron a abortar cielo, lo siento, yo no queria. -Te amo mi vida, lo eres todo. -Mi amor, vuelve porfavor...te necesito.
1. Chapter I

_**Hola, holita. He vuelto a escribir la historia, me fui porque pensé que no lo estaba haciendo bien (tengo muchos prontos). Esta vez voy a intentar hacerla más larga y más extensa, no tan resumida como antes. Como ya he dicho con anterioridad tiene mucho, mucho de real.**_

_**Va a ir dia por dia, es decir (10, 11, 13...)**_

_**Cuando escriba en cursiva son los pensamientos, y cuando escriba normal y negrita, lo que digo.**_

_**Bueno, solo espero que os guste. Cualquier cosa, malas, buenas, regulare me lo decis.**_

_**Besitos**_

**~10 de Marzo de 2012~**

Después de comer me ducho y me arreglo. He quedado con Sasuke, últimamente esta súper mono conmigo y me encanta porque él no suele ser así. Desde principios de año me dice palabras cariñosas, y no sé, me gusta…Y su voz, me vuelve loca su voz.

Estoy terminando de arreglarme cuando veo que suena el móvil. Y no puede ser, es EL. Que yo sepa él nunca llama.

-**Dime** – le digo cuando descuelgo el teléfono.

-**Ehm, hola. Como sabias que era yo?** – me dice extrañado.

-**Porque tengo tu número apuntado**.

-**Ah vale. Bueno oye que al final no vamos a poder quedar **–_ Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda._

- **Pero por que? Yo ya estoy arreglada**.

**- Lo siento, pero es que me voy lejos con la bici y no te puedo llevar** – me dice él.

-**Da igual, me llevas en la bici** – le digo, lo único que quiero es estar con él.

-**Siiiii, estate que puedo llevarte **

-_Pues te aguantas y me llevas- _Pienso, pero no se lo digo. –**Jodeer, pues nada, ya nos vemos otro día.**

-**Vas a venir mañana?** – me pregunta con urgencia.

-**No lo se, yo te aviso.**

**-Esta bien, pues me llamas o algo.**

**-Si tranquilo. – **_YO QUERIA VEEEEERLO_

**-Vale, pues hasta mañana. Adios.**

**-Adios –** digo y cuelgo.

Pues nada, me he quedado hoy aquí sola y desolada. Llamo a Ino y me paso la tarde hablando con ella.


	2. Chapter II

**~11 de Marzo de 2012~**

Me levanto por la mañana. Desayuno y me visto para irme a casa de mi abuela. Ayer me quede con ganas de ver a Sasuke. Menos mal que cuando volvió hable con él.

Sobre las 3:45 llamo a mi amiga Ino para decirle que si que voy a ir que quedamos. Llego sobre las 5:30 y me dejan solo hasta las 8:30, pero bueno.

Llego a casa de Ino y baja también su hermana Inita y nos vamos juntas al parque. Allí están los chicos jugando al futbol y nos divertimos mientras nos hacemos fotos. Pero de repente me suena el móvil.

-**Dime –** digo al descolgar, es El

-**Oye, donde estas?**

**-En el parque.**

**-Súbete, porfa – **me dice

-**Si hombre, tu sabes el súper pateo que es subir hasta tu casa? No , no, baja tu. – **en realidad me muero por ir, pero no se lo voy a poner tan fácil.

**-Veeenga, si está al lado. Son dos minutos – **me suplica.

**- Si, dos minutos, está a la otra punta del pueblo. Que bajes tú. **

**-Pásame a Ino.**

Le paso a Ino y oigo que hablan un buen rato. Al final la convence de que subamos. Como se nota que estuvieron liados.

_10 minutos después._

Llegamos a su casa y bajan el, Naruto y el perrito de Sasuke que se llama Ruko. Es muy cuqui y muy chiquitin.

Nos quedamos ahí todo el tiempo hablando con ellos y divirtiéndonos. Y conseguí pasear al pequeño Ruko antes que Sasuke.

Cuando ya es casi la hora de irme me despido de los chicos. Primero de Naruto, pero cuando voy a despedirme de Sasuke….

**Ey!-** me dice para que lo mire. Y lo miro y me quedo asombradísima por lo que hace. Me besa, asi sin venir a cuento.

Cuando me separo de él me quedo medio tontita, no me quedo creer que me haya besado EL. Nos terminamos de despedir y enseguida me dice mi amiga.

-**He visto lo que creo que he visto?**

**-Tú que crees?** – le digo con los ojos abiertos como platos. –**Ay nena que Sasuke me ha besado! – **Le digo y empiezo a bajar la cuesta dando saltitos. Siento como si tocara las nubes con la punta de los dedos.

**-No si ya lo he visto. Que fuerte tia! –** me dice con mucha alegría, pero no más que la que siento yo en esos momentos

**- Ha merecido la pena subir el pateo…- **le digo. Y me empieza a cantar la canción de "La despedida" de Daddy Yankee.

Cuando llego a mi casa y no veo el momento de contárselo a mi amiga Hinata.

Más tarde hablo con él y quiero preguntarle porque lo ha hecho, pero no me atrevo y solo veo que el esta normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez es eso, que no ha pasado nada…

_Continuara…_


End file.
